Roy and Riza POV
by mushimio92
Summary: This take place before the series even started, the first time where Roy and Riza met and the strange ties that bind them together, May be a little confusing. But as long as you figure out who is who, it would make some sense.  I hope you would like story
1. Roy and Riza POV

It was Christmas Eve and strangely I was all alone.

It was Christmas Eve and I walked down the streets with nothing than the dark coat I was wearing over my back.

My eyes were still stinging from the pain that was given; I held my face gingerly and breathed into my hands in order to preserve not existing warmth.

The snow was falling from the sky that night and my flesh were burning due to the cold piercing air.

I allowed myself to rest on the step before the house where it was dark and lonely; the sad pieces of coins in my pocket made no noise and so were my surroundings.

The snow made everything white and everyone was out, there was no one on the streets in the middle of the night, I hear much cheers and happy voices from the houses that I had passed but their mood did not infect me. Memories swarm by into my mind, showing me pictures that I have no desire to see; it is a very lonely day.

Every minute that passed by, the air grew thin and I could not breathe properly, my head was heavy and I rested against the blue fence next to me. It is turning into a blizzard, snow and wind whirled around relentlessly. All I wanted was company yet memories that were returning forced me to face reality, my life is empty.

As emotions started to bind me tightly, I turned a corner and came across a large mansion of sorts; it was big however it was also desolated. The structure was all to be admired though my sight gazed across to a shadow slumped on the ground; my curiosity took over as I approached it.

The wind did not hide the fact that someone was coming, the left side of my body had sunk into the white snow freezing flesh and blood. I could feel myself shivering uncontrollably, though not exactly sure what the reason was. The fear of being hurt in anyway made water fall from my eyes, yes; I am a weakling, so afraid and so empty.

I realized what it was; quickly I placed the dark coat over the shivering person and rubbed her shoulders. She felt cold and stiff and my thoughts flew, clenching my fist, I pulled her over my back and ran towards 2nd lane. Her breathing sharply and the painful moans close to my ears, it made my heart churn so badly, all I could do though was to whisper to her 'stay with me'.

I could not breathe any further, every single breathe I took felt as though it had shot through my heart. If the world was as cruel as I believed it was, then this person who is right before me is the silver lining. It was as though I was waiting for judgment to fall upon me; this might be the only way to be released from this emptiness. The sheer shock of fabric jolted most of my senses awake, he was not going to hurt me? I am not…going to die…? I saw the dark fabric and everything else turned into darkness.

I held her hand tightly, as she was wheeled into an emergency clinic. I rushed with all the strength I could muster, she had not spoken a word since we entered the clinic and the coldness of her body frightens me, though I could not leave her side, it was a strange feeling, and I just couldn't resist staying by her. She needed to be protected was what I thought; I saw her blonde hair disappear through the doors as it closed shut with a snap, the rest of the night would be very difficult.

I felt that I was in a limbo, transiting between life and death tempting me to choose one of them. The feelings were confusing and I was constantly in pain and turmoil. When I could breathe again, I was alive and well staring at the light orange ceiling up above, the heater was working and the room was warm. The snow out there was throwing a fit and yet I was safe indoors. My gaze landed on another presence in the room, he was napping in the cushion chair nearby, and by the looks of it, and he may be just a couple of years older than I was. I noticed the black coat lying uncaringly next to him, 'was he the one who rescued me?'

I was watching over her the whole night, I refused to sleep or rest even though the nurses requested me to do so, but I could not put down that heavy heart of mine to rest, I watched as she tossed and turned slightly in the bed trying to cope with medication after effects, I could not do much but changed the cloth on her head so that her fever would be more stable. I believed the night could be not that much of a heart wrenching one if I had not heard what she whispered during the second hour.

'I want to die…' was what I said, a single sentence that I was sure I had spoken without meaning too, known deep within my heart that this was what I said, and there was a deep reason why I desired death. I felt the skin on my back still raw from what had taken place a couple of nights before, was I just a tool to be used? Was my body nothing more than a fool prove method to keep your knowledge safe? Don't I have a meaning to live?

I watched from between my sleeves as the girl stir from her sleep, she was whispering something to herself and all the while holding her hands to her chest as though praying to a higher order, I noticed a single tear fall from her cheeks. And I could not help but to approach her, and wipe that tear away, it is not her to be sad, even though I had just known her for that day; I just knew that she was capable to be beautiful in her own way and such a person should not die.

"Don't cry" I told her as I wiped the tears away from the cheeks gently, I felt her finch slightly and I saw those tear filled blue eyes look at me wearily.

"Thank you for saving me…" she said peering over my shoulder addressing the curtains instead of myself.

"Death should not be sought after by a person with such a beauty." She looked at me as though I had just said something wrong, but a few seconds later she gazed away and shook her head.

"You don't know me…" she started but I jabbed in.

"Riza Hawkeye, right?" her eyes widened, she backed away from me and pushed away my fingers that was still on her face.

"My dad asked you to find me?" she questioned with those eyes burning with intense piercing fire. I nodded and took out a picture from my pocket and passed it to her. It was a picture of her and her friends during school days, she swiped those off my hands and they scattered to the ground, she was shaking uncontrollably. It was true, I was sent by her father – Master Hawkeye to locate and bring her home, I followed his orders in order to learn his secrets but I am not totally convinced that his orders was the truth after all.

"Get away from me!" She shouted, she pushed me away and clambered out of her bed, I had to hold her back, she glared at me and tried to force the grip I had on her hands away. She resisted with all her strength and without a warning I had her pinned to the ground. I was afraid that I had hurt her, but she had faced away and several more tears had fallen from her eyes. Yes, this was the first time I have ever met her, the time that we were supposed to meet was a year ago but it was the day she ran away from home.

I ran away from home, the simplest reasoning was that it was no longer a home, my father was never there for me, he was always travelling or locking himself in the basement refusing to eat or sleep for days or weeks, it was this behavior that caused my mother to abandon me. As though, that wasn't enough, he had taken a step further, imprinting a secret on my body against my own will – it is a burden that I could never erase or destroy, it took away a part of my own soul replacing it with something awful and painful. I had to hide from him, to protect myself.

"You would not ever understand, get off of me"

"I do understand, please calm down and listen to me."

"He did terrible things to me, how can I ever go back there."

"You have too, at least for the last time."

"What…?"

"Master Hawkeye had fallen gravely ill; he would not last through winter. At least, come back for the last time and afterwards you can be free."

"I can never be free…" she said softly.

"Why can't you?" she did not answer me but shook her head and stood up, without taking another look at me, she left the room.

I managed to persuade her to return home with me, and she complied unwillingly and was rather quiet during the whole journey. Her reluctance was much more obvious as we get closer to our destination and she refused to answer any of my questions or in fact make eye contact. When we reached, I told her to stay in the living room while I inform the Master of her return. She nodded and gazed into the distance with such a sullen face as though relieving tortured memories from the past. I headed up the stairs, deep in my heart I wonder how this situation would play out.

As I sat in the living room, I could feel my legs shaking from fear. This was the house that I had grown up in, but it was a stranger. The air within the house was stuffy and filled with dust, it made breathing hard. I had not recovered from the lung infection therefore it was affecting me badly. I could not take it any longer and headed upstairs, though my heart was resisting, my limbs were moving by themselves. I ended up in front of my father's bedroom, and the sight that I saw was one that would never leave me for the rest of my life, my father was resting in the arms of the person who rescued me, blood was spewing from his mouth staining the bed sheets. He eyes were fixed on me as he spoke the next few words 'take care of my daughter'. Reality hit me hard in the head; I was his daughter after all. After all these silent years, he had finally acknowledged that he had a child. I had my hands over my mouth trying to keep the sharp distant breathe to myself; more tears flowed and slide off the side of the cheeks. I caught his signal and ran out to the living room, the sight was too much for me to bear- it was not only devastation, but it was also relief, does it mean that I was free?

I made sure that she was out of the room before lying the Master down on his bed and wiped off the blood from the corners of his mouth, I covered the bed sheets over his body and left the room, the death of my teacher was hard to take in all in, it must be more painful for his own child, she had went down to the living room, but more thoughts rushed to my mind, I ran downstairs only to see her lying motionless on the sofa.

"Ms Hawkeye, are you alright?"

Silence

"Ms Hawkeye, say something, wake up!"

"I am finally free…I am finally all my own."

"Huh…What…?"

Tears were falling fast, even faster than usual; it was the emotions that were bottled up all these years that created my misery. The memories that were tying me down to this house and to him were all gone, I am finally free from those sadness and loneliness; could at last move on; on my own; and freedom.

"Mr Mustang…"

"Call me Roy."

"Roy, thank you for bringing me here."

"You are welcome."

It was the first time, I saw her smile since the day I met her, those dear and sad eyes could finally be free and maybe find some happiness. I care for her so very much, was it a fleeting feeling or more?

A few years later, after the Ishval war; in the office of the colonel,

"You have decided to join the military after what you have been through?"

"Yes, sir."

It had been a while since I saw that smile on her face on Christmas day; those dear and sad eyes had become strong and determined ones, though hints of sadness still hides within that façade. She was caring burdens once again, I care for her so much and it is no fleeting emotions, as long as I am breathing I would never let anyone hurt her.

It was a long while since I saw that grin on his face on Christmas day, those kind and gentle hands that pulled me from the bottom of the well is getting stronger every day, the secrets that I had entrusted to his hands would be put to good use, for protecting people just like how he did for me, as long as I am breathing, I would never let anyone hurt him.

"_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.__  
><em>_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height__  
><em>_my soul can reach, when feeling out of sight__  
><em>_For the ends of being an ideal Grace.__  
><em>_I love thee to the level of everyday's__  
><em>_most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.__  
><em>_I love thee freely, as men strive for Right; __  
><em>_I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.__  
><em>_I love thee with a passion put to use__  
><em>_in my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.__  
><em>_I love thee with a love I seemed to lose__  
><em>_with my lost saints; - I love thee with the breath, __  
><em>_Smiles, tears, of all my life! - And, if God choose, __  
><em>_I shall but love thee better after death."_


	2. Father and Daughter POV

She is just a child, my only child and yet our bonds are not strong. Our eyes would meet but they carry no messages, we would speak but not of any importance. We are close strangers, not distant and nor near. Our relationship is complicated and she does not understand, the things that I am dedicated too are not her interest and yet the safest place to hide my knowledge with her and on her. I was determined to keep the secret out of reach from prying eyes; therefore I would do everything and anything.

He caused this family to break, to tear apart cruelly. My mother had to leave without me, and years later I would learn that she had went to a place far beyond our reach, she loved and doted me but they were estranged, he would make her angry and sad, I watched her cry countless in her room but I could not help her, it was their problem she would always say. I am always outside and was never needed. One dark night, I heard the main door open and close, this was it, and she had gone. I woke the next day expecting well who I would meet; sure enough it was that person sitting on the dinning tale alone drinking his morning tea as though nothing of importance had happened. I was angry but I could not say anything, we weren't a family any longer.

She was upset, I could tell from the way she sat across me biting through her sandwiches, without a single greeting she left the table and headed to school. The main gate made the exact same sound as how it did when she left me that night, it made me wonder if my own flesh and blood would return to the house, but that was not important, I had to go back to my research. It was the only thing that meant the world for me; she did not understand that is why she left our home.

I returned two nights later, staying over at a friend's home where she and her family treated me kindly, the mother was always smiling and the father so kind. It was so different from mine, the warmth that they radiated as a family, I was jealous. I could have remained at her home but I did not, the dark and dirty house that I despised so much meant nothing in my heart, it was just a broken place that I could never be free of.

She did not return that night, I sat on my stool down in the basement and meddled with my alchemy, it was almost complete and I would be able to show the world, the power and ingenuity of my research, her absence was timely. There was no point in asking her to return to my side, after all, it is just a pain for her to come back to a house with everything but familiarity. She was just like her, stubborn and head strong girl, and that was probably why I loved her in the first place, my companion and the child I had with her. I had always believed that she would be able to understand why the basement was my second home, but at last, No, She did not comprehend after all.

"I am home…"

Silence

"I am going to my room…"

Nothing

"I hate you." I whispered softly to the empty hall way.

I rushed to my room and slammed the door shut, tears were falling fast, and it was a deep and sinking pain that rested in my heart. Two days ago, I returned home after staying over at a friend's place, I had not expected anyone to be at the door worrying about me, I hesitated opening that creaking door however a gentle push opened it, apparently it was not locked, and the price we had to pay was the belongings of the house, they were all stolen and this must be the easiest heist the robbers had ever done in their lives. The tinkling of the flask from the basement was just a reminder that he was still alive and uncaring as usual. I walked past the empty hall and living room, it was in a mess but something white on the floor caught my attention. It was two letters, one that was sent out and one that returned.

"I have decided leaving you, I do love you so much, but I can't stand your behavior any longer. It is just too much for me to take; you are never here when we needed you. Riza is not safe living with you either, you had almost killed her with your experiments – I am taking her away with me."

"Alright."

It was a cold letter, no emotions and no feelings. I kneeled over holding the letter that was obviously written by the only person who had once doted on me, "Mother, why didn't you come for me…" was the only sentence repeating in my mind, if she had returned for me, I could have left this dreaded house forever and live a life that would be much happier. The impulse then and the anger combined with the tints of sadness that rose too quickly made me hammer uncontrollably on door to his basement, "Why didn't you care about her! Why am I here stuck with a you who does not care" Several seconds passed, the door that I was sure would stay close opened slowly and he clambered up, without looking at me, "she is dead." With that, he walked past towards the kitchen; I was left staring into the darkness of the basement, the realization crashed heavily on to my very being "so that was why, no one came for me…" It ripped me apart, I desired to be alone…my only escape was my dreams…and that was where I stayed for the next couple of days.

I watched from the side, my little girl standing there. The reasons for making her so upset were the last two letters we have exchanged before her death, Riza my dear, you were waiting to be rescued. I am sorry; she would never come for you now, your hopes have to be erased and you must accept the truth. Please don't worry, once I am able to finish my works, I would have more time to be with you. My alchemy would be the strongest and this house would no longer be dirty and poor. I have to find ways to make sure you live with all the necessity covered for your future as well, all I can do now was to watch as you make your way to the room, I am not able to comfort your broken heart.

My room never felt this constricted, just like how my heart was. I had no idea what to do now, should I run away from this place and find somewhere that I can be free and away from you, I did not truly hate him, deep in my heart he was still my father and I have to respect him. But this is not what I wanted, it was never riches and wealth or a new house, all I wanted really…was his love and responsibilities as a father, a single parent… It was probably that night too, the stormy night where I had cried all day to the single moment that I had fell asleep, he entered my room silently, in the entire blur I could only feel his weight on the side on my side of the bed, and the strong smell of alcohol was intoxicating. He placed a hand on my head and gave it a gentle rub, I did not resist.

"Riza… You are a nice girl just like how your mother was." he began strangely kind for the first time ever.

"Father…?"

"My work is done but now I need to keep it safe…" his grip became stronger while he crooned his words, it took me a while to realize that he had me pinned on the bed with my back facing up, something wasn't right, I struggled but he was too heavy.

"Father! Please NO" the flesh of my back was revealed, but I could not escape as he fingers ran down my skin; cold pins had pierced through my spine, the next few seconds was the worst, it was hot at first and progressed to sharp stabbing sensations, I felt my skin pulled apart a feeling of a pen carving something on them, there was no way I could have suppressed the ache, I had never screamed that badly in my life, I was begging for my life… The thick fluid that flow down the sides of my body, thick and warm, blood, the blood of his only daughter trickling slowly and cruelly – he did not care about my pain, my feelings, he did not care about anything but his godforsaken research. I wanted to die, to go to where my mother was, everything was better compared to being alive right now, but no, I survived. When I regained consciousness, he had already left the room, without taking a second look or waiting for my raw skin to heal, I grabbed a long over coat and the money that my mother had left me before she died and in a commander style, ran away by jumping out of the window towards the cherry tree next to it. Every step was torture to my skin, but I did not care – I had enough; that was it. I headed to the main road, a black car pulled up in front of the house. Who and for what purpose it was for, it was none of my problem any longer and I turned a corner, every desire never to return.

When I realized that she had disappeared, I had panicked; every nerve in me was jumping uncontrollably. My research and the knowledge were gone with her, if someone else managed to find it, it is extremely dangerous to the world and this nation, I had to find her and bring her back. The door bell rang and I answered it, a young boy about her age gave a small nod and addressed me as Master Hawkeye, he had dark hair and seemed like a bright boy, the orphaned son of two long time friends. I decided to make him my student, so as to pass down my knowledge and to teach him the way of the world, more importantly – he was going to be a companion for her as well, I knew deep down how lonely she was, she would be more happier if she had a friend when I am not around any longer.

"Would you do me a favor, Roy?"

"Sir?

"Help me find her and bring her back here."

"Her?"

"My daughter, Riza."

"Yes, of course."


	3. Stranger, Roy and Riza POV

You can say that I am a collector of some sort, a genius that collects treasures. And the treasures that I look for are those that would be useful in my endeavors. And those are alchemy; I have travelled around the world, looking for different alchemist and get the secrets to their power. It was during the summer, at the tavern down town where I heard of a new form of alchemy that is stronger than anything else ever known to man, it tickled my curiosity badly and I began searching for the source of this news. One source let to another, and those who spilled the beans were silenced unconditionally– with such a beautiful and powerful alchemy, no one unworthy should come close to its secrets.

The funeral was a quick one; one moment later; we both were standing in front of a decent looking tomb stone. Letting the sun set wind swirl around us, the scene was very peaceful and calm. He was right next to me, looking at the new patch of dirt that was covering his casket with a profound expression; I had little idea to what he was thinking or feeling at that moment. But to me, it was a feeling release although I understand that I would never be completely free. The knowledge that now exists only on my back; it is my duty to protect it from being used by others for their evil gain. Though, I could not comprehend his intentions; yes; it had always been this way, I can never understand my father.

I was standing near the edge of the trees, gazing at the hill top where two shadows were standing. They had not moved away from the grave even though the ceremony was long over, at last the sources had let me to this spot, the creator of the alchemy had passed on, where could the knowledge be hiding now? I have to find that secret before anyone else does, it was very important for a collector to keep his goods safe.

I was beginning to feel cold as the sun set beyond the hills over north and I had the strangest feeling that someone was watching the both of us, I peered towards the trees but all that greeted my sight were shadows and darkness, I heard him clear his throat, being a gentle man of sorts he pressed his black coat into my hands. "You must be feeling cold, here." Was what he muttered under his breath, there was no way that I could refuse – it was exceptionally freezing evening, I received it gratefully and my body became warm, it was not only the coat but it was his gesture and the constant feeling of being protected. He being the student of my father, had single handedly formalize the procedures of the burial – helping me out all this while ever since the time we first in the emergency clinic, though…I might not be able to see him any longer, that feeling is rather…deep…

"Roy?" He had refused my calling him of Mr Mustang, but I had a big problem calling him by his name, it came out painfully hard.

"Yes?" I saw him grin slightly, happy that I managed to call him for the first time ever without blushing; instinctively I placed a hand on my cheeks, taking note of temperature changes.

I walked pass him and encouraged him to leave the hill towards the main street, indicating that I would like to speak while on the move, I could tell that the cold was getting to him as well, there was after all no point in staying next to a dead person under the ground. We were close to the trees when I had the urge to confront him about something that I heard, the night when my father had passed away.

"You are planning to join the military aren't you?" I prod carefully, it was not upsetting that he was joining the revered military, but the tints of feelings that he may get himself killed in a battle was haunting, I had lost a person in my life, it would feel much more terrible if I lost…him…

"Very likely, The Master would not like that, but since he taught me alchemy, it would be good to use it for the nation as well. You do not like the army, don't you?" The tone he had spoken with could only tell me that he was very determined and there was of course nothing that I could say that would convince him to stop, my father used to tell me that the military were blinded and they were following the blind as well, fighting in the name of peace is just not right.

"Just like him, I do not like the idea of fighting and bloodshed." I looked away from him, he was one of those people that would kill for the wrong reasons, and I am going to lose him after all.

I was about to walk away, when I felt his hand pulling on my arm. "I don't want to be misunderstood, Riza, not by you." It was my name he called that made me stop in my steps, and the word misunderstood that caused me to peer into his eyes curiously. "What do you…"

"Mean?" he finished for me, I kept my mouth shut and ears opened. He seemed so earnest; I had to listen.

"I do not like the idea either, bloodshed, that is. Therefore I would do my best to change the structure when I get to a position high enough; for the people of this country as well." He smiled gently with a slight hint of doubt written all over his face before he let the expression slide off the side of his mouth.

I stared; he was planning to change the structure from the inside? The military would not kill the innocent or start any wars if that day ever came true, the tattoo on my back burned slightly as I started the next sentence slowly. My father's secret, it is possible that I could trust him with this power? Our eyes met and stayed without wavering.

"…there is something I would like to show you."

I stayed in the shadows of the trees, making a little noise as possible listening in to the conversation of the blonde lady and the dark haired man. I know for a fact that the Master had a little girl, what was the chance that this lady speaking was his daughter? This boy has the intention to join the military, what a fool. But she wants to show him something, and it was spoken after him proclaim that he wanted to change the structure of the Brass, sources state that the Master had a student. Could it be him?

The sun had completely set and the evening painted the sky purple, Roy and Riza left the hill and so did the person hiding behind the trees. He was very sure, the key to secrets he desired this badly, was so close to his hands.

"Hello, are you Ms Hawkeye?" The door that opened revealed the young lady I saw two nights ago on that hill; she peered out to me from the space between the doors. Those eyes were young and dear, those eyes that would disappear tonight. I smiled as I felt the hilt poking the sides of my back, I needed the secrets and you will give it to me.

"Yes, I am. And you are?" She seemed unusually relaxed, as she spoke; the lady returned the smile and opened the door a little wider. She gave a small bow as she waited for my reply, such manners; it is such a pity, really.

"Lexon, a friend of your father, I have something to talk to you about" She paused and looked at me curiously, she seemed to be deciding something, I was hoping that she would allow me to talk but unfortunately she choose the wrong option.

"Mr Lexon, I am afraid that this is not the right time to come in, I have some things to handle after his passing, is it possible to talk about this some other day?" As though she had already sensed trouble, the doors were almost closed before I could spoke a word, the snake in me rose. I had to find the knowledge; she will not escape my clutches.

"No, it is not possible." I explained coolly, my forced the half closed doors open. I gave a small grin and entered the house

"Excuse me…?" This lady is very polite, even till the point of her impending death. It is a waste of beauty, sad that I have to carve and take a bite out of her. She took a step back and the most gorgeous emotion that ever lived was fear and it was in those dear eyes of hers. I went straight into business; I pulled the dagger dramatically from the pocket and twirled it around my fingers.

"You are holding on to a powerful secret, aren't you?"

"What…are you talking about?" She still denied the fact, I know my sources very well and they are pretty much accurate down to the last detail. This lady is surely the daughter of Master Hawkeye, and naturally she would know where his works were. She inched towards the shoe drawer but I stood between her and the weapon she was planning to defend herself with – a broken umbrella. This was almost too easy.

"Where would he hide the knowledge of his alchemy, you will have to tell me"

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" But her actions was too obvious, she had placed her hands on her own body.

"Stop there; is it possible…that he hid it on you? You are his only daughter, the last of his possession." I was hungry, very hungry. She was wasting my time, too much of my precious time.

"Don't come any closer, get away from me!" Her shouts were so enchanting, a new instinct, the raw and nature one that is deep inside me. I was itching to get a hold on her, and true enough, like a true predator, I pounced.

"Come here, you!"

"NO, get off, let go of me!"

"Maybe he tattooed it on your body somewhere? Is it on the front or back? I should take a look at both sides?" I cooed next to her ears, the blade of the dagger running down the fabric covering her body, a scared and frightened soul is the most tempting; my fingers caressed the sides of her face.

"Let go! Don't touch me! Let…let go…" She struggled way too much, I pushed her to the floor, she was too weak and helpless, it was easy to pin her, somewhere down on my body, it was getting too hot and engrossed.

"You know; you are pretty and I am sure you are very pure as well, you have no where to stay now don't you? How about working for me? I pay very well." The initial purpose to obtain the secret was overcome by the desire to rip this lady apart, piece by piece, she was very soft and at the right places as well. I gave her bare skin a squeeze, she was crying appropriately,

"SHUT up! There is no way I would ever do that!" What a sharp tongue she has.

"NO…Stop it…stop this…" (Help me, someone, and anyone...) More tears and lesser resistance, she was too easy to break.

I was almost there; parts of her skin could be seen. She refused to look at me in the face; I swore I saw a glimpse of a strange looking pattern that looked like a transmutation circle. I have found it at last; I grinned widely and lowered myself on her, the tip of my lips was about to touch the flesh on her neck – a small thanks before I move on to the main dish, I could feel her shiver slightly at the warm breath. Victory was all I was thinking of, when the front door was pushed open with considerable force, a tall and dark haired man came running in, anger and everything was packed in the punch that hit across the sides of my face. I was thrown off the lady and slide across the floor hitting the wall.

"What do you think you are doing?" The man stood between my fallen body and the dear lady shivering uncontrollably, he did not take his eyes off me as he pulled the lady into his arms and covered her body with his own coat; he patted her head gently, softly repeating to her "it is okay, it is alright now"

"You got nerve to disturb me when I am eating, don't you?" I said coughing and holding my stomach, blood flowed from the sides of my mouth.

"Get the hell out of here, before I set you on fire" He said without looking at me, his attention was much on that lady he had in his arms.

"The alchemy isn't it? I saw the salamander on that glove you are wearing, it is pathetic really, for a person as weak you to hold on to something as powerful. "

"Shut up"

"You could have used this alchemy to make the world yours…"

"Keep your mouth shut or I will help you keep it!"

Strangely, I left the house without losing my life, even with the strength of fire by his side; he could not use it against me. Does that mean he was weak after all? No, it is not that. It felt as though he was holding back, his anger could be felt when I mention the pure intention of ruling the world with it. And the way he looked at the lady, is unexplainable, as though he was trying to keep a promise, a promise that could be as simple as not to kill. So foolish…

I woke moments later and found that I was in my bedroom, someone had covered me with tons of blankets and had set aside a bowl of soup on the table nearby, It took a while for me to sit up but when I did, the bruises and swell marks that were on my arms reminded of what had happened earlier. So, there were people who are looking for the research that my father left behind, that would mean that other people would come after the secret too. The door opened and instinctively I pulled the blankets up to my neck, but relaxed when I noticed who it was.

"You are awake, how are you feeling?"

"I am okay…"

"Please do not worry about it, no one else would know about this alchemy:"

"What do you…"

"Mean?"

"I had the person who attacked you captured, he is not hurt in anyway, just forced to keep his silence."

"…Thank you…"

"I will protect you, trust me… I will keep you and the secret safe."

'Will you kill to protect?"

"…I will, but I hope it would never be necessary"

Years later, the Ishval war was commenced, and the extermination of Ishavalans created more violence, the flame alchemist and his participation in the war would be judged heavily by her and by the Brass.


End file.
